Die Kralle des Menschen
by Sky9
Summary: Endlich ist das 8. Chap online! Die Kralle des Menschen ist hart, ist unbarmherzig und versteht es zweifellos zartere Geschöpfe wie die Elben in ihrem Griff zu zerstören...
1. Default Chapter

Die Kralle des Menschen  
  
Disclaimer: Weder die Elben noch Gondor noch all die anderen Figuren, die mehr oder weniger nebenbei genannt werden gehören mir. Ich schreibe das lediglich weil ich nichts besseres zu tun habe.  
  
Noch ne Notiz: Please lest doch meine Story 'Wälder des Schattens'. Bis ich den zweiten Teil veröffentliche wird aber noch ne Weile vergehen, weil ich zuerst die ganze Story beendet möchte. Ich ändere immer so viel noch ab, dass das Endergebnis für euch sonst keinen Sinn mehr haben würde!! Sorry!!  
  
Und nun enjoy!!!  
  
Sie waren eine von diesen grossen Königsgemahlinnen die nur als Zierde für ihre Männer standen. Keine von ihnen hatten je grössere Taten vollbracht als den, möglichst männlichen Nachkommen ihrer Gatten das Leben zu schenken.  
  
Sie hatten es wahrlich nicht einfach, die Königinnen. Gebären sie zu viele Söhne, wurden sie als Hexen verschrien und auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt. Waren ihre Kinder ausschliesslich weiblichen Geschlechts verstiess man sie, da sie nicht im Stande waren, den Königen zu geben, was sie am meisten begehrten, Stammhalter.  
  
Sollte eine dieser unglücklichen Frauen keines dieser Schicksale zustossen, so blieb noch immer die Möglichkeit dass ihre Gatten in einer der unzähligen Schlachten, die sie zu führten pflegten, zu Tode kam. Geschah dies, war es an der Regel, dass ein Bruder des Verstorbenen, Reich, Hofgeschäfte und Ehefrau übernahm. Jener wiederum erwartete dieselbe sichere Geburtsrate. Ein oder zwei Söhne, die für das Vorbestehen der Linie sorgten und vielleicht ein Tochter um sie zu verwöhnen, da die eigenen Frauen ja viel zu viel Selbstbewusstsein bekamen, tat man ihnen zu viel Gutes.  
  
Genau eine solche Königin war Amanhísië. Mit einem kleinen Unterschied, der ihr Leben nicht gerade einfach machte. Sie war eine Elbin. Eine wunderschöne Elbe aus dem Düsterwald.  
  
Sie stand vor dem grossen Wandspiegel in einem ihrer Zimmer. Was sie sah, behagte ihr nicht. Schon das erste Mal, als sie hier, in den Hallen von Gondor ihr Bild angeschaut hatte, hatte sie begonnen ihr Äusseres zu hassen. Waren nicht ihr langes, platinblondes Haar und ihre betörenden grünen Augen schuldig, dass sie der Prinz des Menschenreiches so unsterblich in sie verbliebt hatte?!  
  
Unsterblich verliebt, pah! Sie wusste, was es heisst, ewig zu sein. Was er zu ihr sagte, wenn er sich dazu bequemte, sie überhaupt wahrzunehmen, waren Worte. Nichts als leere, verschwendete Worte. All seine Liebesschwüre beeindruckten sie nicht. Sie kannte den Unterschied zwischen der wahren Zuneigung und dem lüsternen, körperlichen Begehren.  
  
Er wohl nicht. Sonst hätte er sie nicht geraubt, aus ihrem geliebten Wald verschleppt, aus den Händen ihres Liebsten gerissen, um sie zu seiner Gemahlin zu machen. Vielleicht hatte er sie entführt und als eine von seinen unzähligen Gespielinnen gehalten. Eine von diesen Frauen, die nur dazu existierten um seine Lust zu befriedigen. Eine von denen über deren Schicksal, über deren Schönheit niemals ein Dichter seine Lieder schreiben wird.  
  
Einmal war sie zufällig in die Unterkünfte dieser bedauernswerten Geschöpfe geraten. Sie lebten in kleinen Zellen, im Schmutz ohne Prunk, ohne Luxus. Keine von ihnen hatte je auch nur eine von den wertvollen Ketten angefasst, mit denen Amanhísië regelrecht überhäuft wurde. Gewaschen, geschminkt und gebürstet wurden sie bloss, wenn der König sie zu sich rief.  
  
Und trotzdem wünschte sie sich in den dunklen, mondlosen Nächte, in denen sie schlaflos im Bett liegt, dass schwere Atmen ihres Gemahlen dicht am Ohr, eine von ihnen zu sein! Sie wünschte sich in einem dieser engen Verschläge zu leben, von den rostigen Gitterstäben der früheren Gefängnisse umgeben. Schliesslich lebte auch sie in einem Kerker, nur dass die Vergitterung des ihren golden war. Lieber wollte sie verkommen und alle Zeit der Welt darauf warten, ein neuer Herr möge an die Macht kommen und sie befreien. Lieber als ein unsterbliches Leben in den Klauen eines Mannes zu verbringen, der es ihr verunmöglichte, denjenigen wiederzusehen, für den ihr Herz wirklich schlug.  
  
Man hatte ihr verboten zu musizieren und zu singen. Als Königin hatte sie stets zurückhaltend und im Schatten ihres Gatten zu stehen. Aufsehen erregen würde sie durch ihre natürliche Schönheit schon genug.  
  
Wie sie die Menschen verachtete. Diese unterentwickelten Auswürfe der Schöpfung, die nichts weiter konnten als sich bekriegen und dabei die anderen Rassen mit sich in den Strudel des Unterganges zu ziehen.  
  
Vor vielen Jahrzehnten musste in diesem Palast einmal ein König geherrscht war, der weise und geschickt war. Der die Bündnisse zwischen den Völkern in Ehre gehalten hatte. Tugenden, die sich nicht auf den jetzigen Herrn von Gondor übertragen hatten. Sie selbst hatte sich erst für die Welt der Menschen zu interessieren begonnen, als ihr Liebster angefangen hatte, ihr Geschichten über jenen Herrscher zu erzählen.  
  
Jenen Herrscher, dessen Gemahlin wie sie von elbischem Blute gewesen sein soll. Nach seinem Tode habe ihr gebrochenes Herz sie in den Tod getrieben. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich an seinen Namen zu erinnern. Ihr Geliebter hatte ihn gar oft genannt. Doch ihr Kopf war wie leer gefegt.  
  
Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf den Spiegel. Von unzähligen, stumm geweinten gerötete Augen starrten ihr entgegen. Einige Strähnen ihres Haares hatten sich aus der strengen Frisur gelöst, die man ihr jeden Morgen flocht. Wie sie es verabscheute den ganzen Tag dieses Ziehen an der Kopfhaut zu fühlen. Nie durfte sie das Kinn senken. Ihre Haltung musste majestätisch sein, der Kopf ihre Krone.  
  
Warum merkte den niemand wie sehr sie litt? Wie sie langsam von innen heraus zerstört wurde? Ihre Faust folg fast von selbst auf den Spiegel zu. Mit einem Krachen zerfiel er in kleine Splitter. Eine reichlich grosse Scherbe hob sie hoch und verbarg sie im weiten Ärmel ihres Kleides. Das hellrotes Blut ihren Handrücken hinunterfloss bemerkte sie nicht.  
  
Eine Tür rechts von ihr schwang auf.  
  
"Elbenweib, was machst du wieder?", brüllte ihr Gemahle.  
  
Elbenweib, so nannte er sie oft. Schmerzlich war die Erinnerung an die zärtlichen Kosenamen, die ihr Geliebter für sie erfunden hatte.  
  
Langsamen Schrittes ging sie auf ihn zu. Ihr Entscheid stand fest. Blut würde fliessen. Jetzt und hier. Gewaltsam war ihr die Freiheit gestohlen worden, gewaltsam würde sie sich wieder zurück nehmen.  
  
Er sagte etwas zu ihr. Sie verstand es nicht. Eine dichte Hülle hatte sich um sie geschlossen. Eine Hülle, die verhinderte, dass sie sich durch Drohungen oder Bitten erweichen lassen würde.  
  
Die Hand, in der sie die Scherbe hielt, flog durch die Luft. Sie spürte wie Haut unter der scharfen Kante nachgab. Warme Flüssigkeit rann über ihre hand, nässte das Kleid.  
  
Die beachtete den stieren Blick des Herr von Gondor nicht. Auch nicht seine Hand, wie sie den weg zum seinem Gürtel suchte. Sie machte kehrt und probierte zur Tür an der anderen Seite des Raumes zu gelangen. Jetzt standen ihr alle Wege zur Flucht offen, so glaubte sie.  
  
Gebremst wurde ihr Schritte, als sie von unsäglichem Schmerz begleitet einen fremden Gegenstand in ihren Rücken eindringen fühlte. Ein Strudel schien sie zu erfassen. Schwärze breitete sich vor ihren Augen aus.  
  
Ihre Lippen formten ein Wort, einen Namen, doch kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Kein Stöhnen, kein Röcheln. Doch ein glückliches Leben zierte ihre Lippen.  
  
In Valinor währt das Leben ewig. Schöner noch und weniger vergänglich als das der Elben.  
  
Wenn nur mein Geliebter auch dort wäre, waren ihre letzten Gedanken, dann versank sie endgültig in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Eine Elbin deren Leben nicht in einer Schlacht und nicht durch ein gebrochenes Herz beendet wurde sondern ganz einfach durch die Hand eines Menschen... 


	2. Ein geheimer Brief

Ein geheimer Brief  
  
A/N: Diesen Brief schreibt Amanhisië ein, zwei Tage vor ihrer verzweifelten Tat. Hiermit möchte ich mich nochmals für die Reviews bedanken. Es bedeutet mir viel ein Feedback zu bekommen. Übrigens: Auch Kritik ist erwünscht!! Ähm, noch was: Dieses Chapter ist vielleicht etwas wirr, aber man bedenke, diese Elbe ist ausgesprochen verzweifelt (und die Autorin ziemlich müde ^^)!!!  
  
Mein Liebster,  
  
Es ist kalt hier draussen auf dem Balkon zu sitzen. Mich fröstelt in diesem dünnen Kleid. Aber ich bliebe hier um mir den Mond anzusehen während ich diese Zeilen schreibe, denn vielleicht, nein, ganz sicher tust du dasselbe auch gerade. All die Meilen, die zwischen uns liegen vermögen unsere Herzen nicht zu trennen. Die Ewigkeit hätten wir noch vor uns gehabt. Unsere gemeinsame Zeit war nicht mehr als ein Menschenleben. Viel zu kurz und so vergänglich. Es brauchte nur den Willen eines einzigen Menschen um uns zu trennen. Doch vergessen werde ich dich trotz noch so grosser räumlicher Distanz nie. Den die Erinnerung an dich ist es, die mich am Leben hält.  
  
Mein Herz, es ist so schrecklich! Er schliesst mich ein in seinem Schloss aus Stein. Ich habe nicht die Gelegenheit Bäume zu berühren. Das Rascheln des Windes in ihren Blättern zu hören. Nur dieser kleine Balkon ist mein Refugium. Von hier aus kann ich die Pflanzen sehen, die mir so viel bedeuten.  
  
Mein Stern, ich vermisse dich. Ich liebe dich. Doch ich weiss, dass dieser Abend im Garten deines Vaters unser letztes Treffen war. Der Kuss, den du mir zum Abschied auf die Lippen gehaucht hättest, als wüsstest du, dass es unser letzter sein wird, brennt noch immer auf meinen Lippen. Ich habe mich längst damit abgefunden, dass es nicht auf jeden Abschied ein Wiedersehen gibt. Doch es ist so schwer, deine Nähe zu missen, die für mich zu einem Lebenselixier geworden ist.  
  
Mein Geliebter, härter den je spüre ich, dass du mein Alles bist. Mein Leben. Meine Zukunft, meine Gegenwart und meine Vergangenheit. Mein Licht in dunklen Nächten. Mein Schatten an heissen Tagen und mein Ofen in der Kälte. Mein Geliebter, es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis ich wieder bei dir bin! Noch habe ich nicht aufgehört zu hoffen. Denn du bist alles für mich. Ich würde mein Leben geben um dir noch einmal ins Antlitz blicken zu können, bevor ich für dich zur Mörderin werde, doch ich weiss, dass dieser Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung gehen wird.  
  
Was, mein Traum, habe ich in meinen erst so kurzen Leben verbrochen, dass ich so gestraft werde? Von dir gewaltsam getrennt zu sein ist der schlimmste Fluch, mit dem ich belegt werden konnte. Wenn ich bedenke, dass ich schon die Nächte in denen wir auseinandergehalten, wenn auch nur von einer dünnen Wand, schliefen, kaum ertragen habe, so frage ich mich, was es ausmacht, dass ich jetzt noch nicht tot bin...  
  
Was immer auch geschieht, mein Licht, gedenke meiner, wann immer du zu den Sternen blickst  
  
Anamhisië 


	3. Momente in Einsamkeit

Momente in Einsamkeit  
  
Legolas Amanhísië  
  
Es gibt diese seltenen Tage, an denen nicht einmal die Geister in der Luft Antwort geben auf in Verzweiflung gestellte Fragen. Es gibt diese Stunden in denen alles sinnlos erscheint, all dieses Suchen, all das Hoffen und Bangen. Ich möchte dann aufgeben und mich einfach damit abfinden, dich für immer verloren zu haben. Aber es sind immer diese Nächte, kitschige, von übertriebener Romantik triefende Nächte, in denen ich nach draussen gehen um mir von der Terrasse aus den Mond anzusehen, wie wir es gemeinsam zu tun pflegten. Und ich weiss, wenn du noch lebst, tust du dasselbe auch.  
  
Wo bist du nur, meine Geliebte? Weshalb bist du von einem Tag auf den anderen aus Düsterwald verschwunden? Ohne dich von irgendwem zu verabschieden. Wo bist du nur? Man sagt, Menschen seien am Tag deines Verschwindens durch den Wald geritten. Bist du etwa mit ihnen gegangen? Hält dich jetzt gerade einer von ihnen im Arm und du lachst, weil du weisst, dass ich Narr noch immer hier stehe und darauf warte, dass du zurückkehrst?  
  
Nein, ich darf nicht das Vertrauen zu dir verlieren. So etwas würdest du mir nie antun. Ich weiss: Selbst wenn die Sonne die See zum Austrocknen bringt, wenn die mächtigsten Berge in sich zusammen fallen, wenn die Bäume ihre Blätter verlieren, die Welt sich wandelt selbst dann wird unsere Liebe noch bestehen!  
  
Selbst wenn ich nur durch den Garten spazieren will, lässt er mich von diesen unerträglichen, schnatternden Haufen von Zofen begleiten. Kann ich den keinen Moment einfach alleine sein? Ich will mir doch nur die Blumen ansehen. Und mich bei den Bäumen bedanken, denn das leise Rascheln ihrer Blätter im Wind spendet mir Nacht für Nacht Trost wenn ich wach im Bett liege und mit meinen Tränen das Kissen nässe.  
  
Es gibt sonst nichts, was mich beruhigen könnte. Nur die Gedanken, die Erinnerungen an dich vermögen meinem Schmerz Linderung zu verschaffen. Und das Wissen, unsere Versprechen: Selbst wenn die Sonne die See zum Austrocknen bringt, wenn die mächtigsten Berge in sich zusammen fallen, wenn die Bäume ihre Blätter verlieren, die Welt sich wandelt selbst dann wird unsere Liebe noch bestehen!  
  
Vergiss nicht die all die Versprechen, die ich dir in unseren gemeinsamen Nächten gegeben haben, denn ich werde bis zu meinem Tod an ihnen festhalten! Er bedrängt mich, er quält mich, er versucht mit allen Mitteln, mich zu brechen. Nur gelingen wird es ihm niemals, die Liebe zu dir lässt mich aufrecht stehen. Lässt mich für kurze Augenblicke vergessen, wo ich mich befinde und was mich erwartet wenn ich mich weiterhin weigere meine Gefangenschaft zu akzeptieren.  
  
Mittlerweile erdulde ich sie. Schliesslich habe ich Zeit solange wie die Welt besteht und seine Lebensspanne ist irgendwann abgelaufen. Dann wird sich für mich die Chance bieten, den Menschen für immer zu entkommen.  
  
Oh, wie habe ich gelernt dieses Volk zu verachten, das nichts weiter für wichtiger hält als die Macht des einzelnen über andere. Sie haben nicht verstanden, wo der Sinn in ihrer Existenz liegt. Denn sie kennen nicht diese tiefe, reine und ewige Liebe, wie wir Elben sie empfinden. Wie ich sie für dich empfinde.  
  
Mein Licht, indem er mich von dir trennte, stürzte er mich in eine Dunkelheit, die Mordor nicht tiefer sein könnte!  
  
Ich kenne diesen Schmerz, meine Geliebte. Entsinnst du dich, wie du mich einmal verlassen hast, um die Welt kennen zu lernen? Doch du hast es genauso wenig ertragen können wie ich und bist schon nach wenigen Tagen zurückgekehrt. Jetzt bist du schon so lange weg, das es mir wie Jahrhunderte vorkommt. Und bis du wieder bei mir bist werde ich mich quälen. Sekunde und Sekunde. Minute um Minute. Stunde um Stunde. Tag um Tag. Nacht um Nacht und Jahr um Jahr. Bis ich dich endlich wieder in meine Arme schliessen kann. Bis ich endlich wieder deinen süssen Küsse schmecken kann.  
  
Erst dann wird die Sonne wieder aufgehen für mich und mich zurückholen aus einer Dunkelheit, die der von Mordor ebenbürtig ist! 


	4. Schmerzhafte Erinnerung

Schmerzhafte Erinnerung  
  
A/N: Mal wieder ein neues Kapitel hierzu. Hab im Moment keinen Bock an den Interviews weiterzuschreiben. Ausserdem will ich 'Wälder des Schattens' (eine Original Story) endlich beenden. Aber ich hab jetzt fünf Wochen Ferien und als noch Menge Zeit zu schreiben. Mal sehen, was noch alles daraus wird. Jetzt lass ich aber erstmal Amanhísië etwas leiden...  
  
"Schenkt ihr mir diesen Tanz, Lady Amanhísië?"  
  
"Mit grösstem Vergnügen, mein Herr."  
  
Sie konnte sie noch gut an ihre erste Begegnung erinnern. Viel zu gut. So gut, dass es weh tat, daran zu denken. Zu frisch war noch das Bild. Zu stark blutete noch die Wunde der Trennung.  
  
Sie liess sich vom Schmerz mitreissen. Fiel auf das breite Doppelbett zurück aus dem sie sich leicht erhoben hatte. Der gleichmässige Atem des grässlichen Ungeheuers, das sich einen Menschenkönig nannte, stockte für einen Moment. Sie erstarrte. Wenn er bloss nicht erwachte. Mögen die Valar seinen Schlaf bewahren. Sie ahnte, was sie erwartete, blieb ihm die Ruhe nicht erhalten. Das, was er schon viel zu oft von ihr verlangt hatte, seit sie sein Lager teilen musste.  
  
Regungslos mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte sie die dunkle Decke des Himmelbettes an. Die schweren Vorhänge aus Samt waren rundum verschlossen- wie ein Gefängnis.  
  
Sie horchte.  
  
Er bewegte sich an ihrer Seite.  
  
Sie biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippen.  
  
Er knurrte etwas.  
  
Sie glaubte, ihr Herz müsse stillstehen.  
  
Dann kehrte wieder Ruhe ein im unangenehm warmen Schlafzimmer. Die Elbin wagte endlich zu atmen. Lautlos dankte sie den Valar für ihre Gnade. Wenigstens in dieser einen Nacht. Jetzt, wo sie sich IHM so nahe fühlte, hätte sie es nicht ertragen können.  
  
Ob sie es wagen konnte, die Vorhänge etwas zu öffnen?  
  
Schlaflos lag sie in ihrem Bett. Mitternacht war längst vorbei. Hell leuchtete der Mond vom wolkenlosen Himmel ins Zimmer hinab. Ein kühlender Luftzug strich über ihre nackte Haut. Das Fenster stand nun weit offen. Der Geruch nach nassen Blättern beherrschte sie. Am Nachmittag hatte es geregnet, erinnerte sie sich dunkel.  
  
Es war nicht wichtig für sie. Ganz anders klammerte sie sich an die Erinnerungen an ihren wundervollen Geliebten. So sanft, so zärtlich. So hoheitsvoll, so gesittet. Und ganz und gar von ihrer Liebe überflutet, wie sie von seiner.  
  
Sie spürte, wie sich ein Schluchzen ihre Kehle hoch kämpfte. Nein, sie durfte sich keine Geräusche erlauben, musste still sein. Er durfte nicht erwachen!  
  
Vor Angst und Schmerz zitternd verbarg sie sich unter der schweren Decke, die ihren zarten Leib zu erdrücken drohte. Presste das Gesicht in eines der vielen Kissen.  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte sie, ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wenn er erwachte! Sie hatte keine Change gegen sein Kraft, zu vergleichen mit der eines Bären. Jeden Morgen fiel es ihr unendlich schwer aufzustehen. Wenn ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte. Wenn ihre gepeinigte Seele nach Rache schrie. Doch wenigstens ihren Stolz wollte sie bewahren, wo sie doch alles andere verloren hatte. Niemals würde sie zugeben, wie schwach sie war, wie gut es ihm gelang sie zu verletzten.  
  
"Schenkt ihr mir diesen Tanz, Lady Amanhísië?"  
  
"Mit grösstem Vergnügen, mein Herr."  
  
Mit allen Sinnen erinnerte sie sich an diesen Abend. Das Gefühl des Fliegens in seinen Armen. Die Wärme, das Feuer, das er ausstrahlte, das niemals verlöschen konnte. Seine Stimme, weich wie Samt und doch schlug sie seine Feind oft schneller in die Fluch als seine Künste im Umgang mit dem Bogen. Seine Augen, Teiche, in denen sie ertrunken war und noch immer ertrinken wollte. Die berauschende Wirkung ihres ersten Kusses.  
  
Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Zeit, die vergangen ist und niemals wiederkehren wird. Könnte sie doch nur das Stundenglas der Zeit zurück drehen. Ein Schluchzen entkam ihr, bevor sie es verhindern konnte. Erschrocken schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Doch es war zu spät. Der Damm war gebrochen, nichts konnte den lange angestauten Tränenfluss nun noch stoppen.  
  
Von einem nahezu lautlosen Weinkrampf geschüttelt schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück. Stieg, fiel eher, aus dem Bett und stolperte auf das Fenster zu. Hoffnungslos klammerte sie sich am Rahmen fest. Strähnen ihres blonden Haares fielen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. Weisses Mondlicht beleuchtete ihren kleiderlosen Körper.  
  
Apathisch begann sie, vor und zurück zu wippen. Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen, glitten ihre Wangen hinab. Fielen. Fielen bis sie auf dem kalten Steinboden aufschlugen und zerplatzten.  
  
Da packten sie auf einmal zwei fordernde Hände an der Taille. Rissen sie nach hinten. Nein, wollte sie schreien, nicht in dieser Nacht, Mensch. Sollte er sie doch gewähren lassen, nur dieses eine Mal. Aber es war das selbe Spiel jede Nacht. Warum sollte es ausgerechnet bei dieser Gelegenheit anders ausgehen?  
  
"Guten Abend, Elbin", knurrte er ihr zu, als ob er ihren Namen nicht wüsste.  
  
Ihre empfindlichen Ohren zuckten unmerklich. Er nahm es instinktiv wahr. Liess die Hände tiefer wandern. Regungslos liess sie es geschehen.  
  
"Schenkt ihr mir diesen Tanz, Lady Amanhísië?"  
  
"Mit grösstem Vergnügen, mein Herr."  
  
Nein, es war vorbei, würde nie wieder sein. Doch sie hätte das ganze Volk der Menschen ausgerottet um IHN wenigstens noch einmal zu sehen.  
  
A/N: Habt vielleicht gemerkt, dass Amanhísië ihren Entführer nur mit 'Mensch' betitelt und er sie umgekehrt auch mit 'Elbin' anspricht. Sie drückt damit ihre Verachtung ihm gegenüber aus, er, dass er keinen Respekt vor ihr hat. Das wollte ich nur noch schnell anfügen.  
  
Für Kommentare, Kritik, Ideen usw. stehe ich gerne zu Verfügnung!!!  
  
Freu mich schon auf eure Reviews!!! 


	5. Meine Geliebte

Meine Geliebte  
  
@Leve-chan: Jetzt mal schneller ein Chap. Tut mir leid, dass ich immer so lange habe, aber dies ist eben nicht meine einzige Story und ich muss immer in einer ganz besonderen Stimmung sein um hier weiterzuschreiben. Aber jetzt habe ich ja noch vier Wochen Ferien und jede Menge vor, da wird bestimmt auch noch etwas Zeit für Amanhísië übrigbleiben. Nebenbei will ich auch noch 'Wälder des Schattens' (hat wahrscheinlich niemand gelesen) beenden und die Leser von der Interviewserie warten auch auf ein neues Chapter...  
  
Hier ist ein Brief von wer-hat-schon-rausgefunden-wem an Amanhísië zu der zeit als noch höchstens durch einige Zimmer voneinander getrennt waren:  
  
Sei gegrüsst, meine wunderschöne Geliebte,  
  
Die Nacht ist schon lange hereingebrochen über unserer geliebten Heimat. Die Bäume scheinen dunkel im Schatten der Wolken und doch mystisch hell im Schein des Mondes. Unsere Welt ist so zwiespältig. Hast du es auch schon bemerkt?  
  
Für alles Gute muss es auch Schlechtes geben, ist es nicht so? Auf den Sonnenschein folgt die Finsternis. Oder Regen, als ob der Himmel weinte. Ich weiss, dass du das Mondlicht liebst und die Stille der Nacht. Aber ist es nicht ein Zeichen, dass die Orks, Wesen des Bösen, die Sonne nicht ertragen?  
  
Das einzige, was mir in dieser Zeit als rein und ohne Dunkel erscheint ist meine Liebe zu dir, mein Geliebte. Genau wie du. Deine Seele ist klar wie ein Kristall und dennoch vermag niemand auf ihren Grund zu blicken. Du bist ein Geheimnis. Ein verstecktes Buch, das niemand zu lesen vermag, geschrieben in der schönsten Schrift des Valar.  
  
Als sie dich geschaffen haben, konnten sie endlich mit sich zufrieden sein. Sie haben ihr Ziel erreicht. All die Tausenden von Elben, denen sie das Leben geschenkt haben, waren die Vorlage zu dir. Von allen haben sie das Beste genommen und daraus dich gemacht.  
  
Selbst ich habe nicht die Frechheit zu behaupten ich sei deiner würdig. Ich bin nur ein Prinz und selbst dies, nur weil mein Vater ein König ist. Sollte ich irgendwann seinen Platz einnehmen so wirst du meine Königin und du wirst alles überstrahlen, da dich nun alle sehen können. Schon jetzt bist du eine Königin und du hast dir ein schwer einnehmbares Reich erobert- mein Herz.  
  
Was immer du auch sagst, was immer du auch tust. Du bist rein und wunderschön. Von einer fast kindlichen Unverdorbenheit aber mir der Weisheit einer alten Frau. Und in deiner Schönheit ist dir kein irdisches Wesen ebenbürtig. Ich habe die Valar nie gesehen, doch ich denke auch sie wären neidisch, weil man sie nicht mit dir vergleichen kann.  
  
Unvergleichliche, Schönste, Königin, wärst du hier und nicht so weit weg, all die Wände nicht zwischen uns, würde ich das Knie vor dir beugen und dir sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Weil es das einzige ist, was ich noch über mich selber weiss. Ich habe mich völlig verloren, alle meine Gedanken kreisen nur noch um dich. Mein Vater, meine Diener, meine Gefährten, alle tragen sie dein Gesicht.  
  
Dein wundervolles Antlitz. Wenn du eine Statue wärst, wärst du aus reinem Mithril gegossen. Damit niemand in aller Ewigkeit zerstören kann. Doch zum Glück bist du aus Fleisch und Blut, denn ich käme mir wahrhaftig komisch vor, einer leblosen Figur Liebesbriefe und Gedichte zu schreiben, jeden Sekunde meines Lebens an sie zu verlieren und alles zu Füssen legen, was ich habe.  
  
Ein Glück, dass es dich gibt, Amanhísië. Und ein Glück, dass es mich gibt, denn sonst könnte ich dich nicht lieben und die Welt würde weinen, weil sie etwas Schönes verloren hat.  
  
Mein Herz ist dein, Geliebte! 


	6. Ein Vogel

Ein Vogel  
  
Blutrot geht die Sonne auch an diesem Abend unter. Blutrotes Licht spielt sich in meinen Augen. Blutrot gefärbt mein weisses Kleid. Flüssigkeit von solcher Farbe strömt durch meine Adern. Trägt die Erinnerungen an mein Volk, meine Familie, meine Eltern. Wir Elben sind alle vom selben Blut. Vom selben Schöpfer erschaffen. Ohne Zweck, vielleicht, aber zu seinem Vergnügen. Wir sind alles nur Spielbälle des Schicksals. Elben genauso wie die Menschen, die Halblinge und die Zwergen.  
  
Was aber habe ich verbrochen, dass ausgerechnet mich eine solch namenslose Strafe trifft? Niemals in meinen elbischen Leben habe ich einem Lebewesen Schmerz zugefügt. Nie habe ich gegen die Vorbestimmung aufbegehrt. Ich habe das Unheil nicht herausgefordert, nein. Mich trifft keine Schuld! Warum aber, warum muss ich das alles erdulden? Es ist mehr als ich verkraften kann.  
  
Mein Geliebter, weshalb bist zu so fern von mir? Sonne, weshalb lachst du mich aus mit deinen helle Strahlen, blendend meine feinen Augen? Wenn es irgendwo da draussen einen Herrn über Alles gibt, warum sieht er nicht wie ich leide? Warum hilft er mir nicht? Ich kann nicht mehr hoffen, dass es überhaupt jemanden gibt, der mir beisteht, beistehen kann, beistehen will.  
  
Weisse Hände umklammern das Balkongeländer vor mir. So weiss, so fein, so zerbrechlich. Eben habe ich noch gewusst wessen Hände es sind, doch ich habe es vergessen. Es tut so gut zu vergessen. Nicht mehr zu denken, nicht mehr zu fühlen. Im blutroten Licht der Sonne baden. Fliegen. Ich bin ein Vogel. Ein Vogel ja. Mit schillernden Federn. Ich muss bloss meine Flügel ausbreiten und schon fliege ich auf und davon. Weg, weg von hier, weg aus dieser ungerechten Welt. Segeln, auf all das Unglück hinabblicken ohne ein Teil davon zu sein.  
  
Ich bin ein Vogel. Ich möchte ein Vogel sein. Aber ich bin kein Vogel. Ich kann die prächtigen Schwingen nicht mehr sehen. Ich kann gar nichts mehr sehen. Wo bin ich? Was tu ich hier? Wer bin ich? All diese Nebensächlichkeiten. Sie spielen keine Rolle mehr für mich. Ich kenne nur noch das Licht. Dieses helle rote Scheinen. Dort! Ein Kugel weit entfernt. Ob es von dort kommt? Ich will danach greifen. Will es haben. Dieses Licht soll mir gehören. Soll mich immer trösten. Weshalb trösten? Weiss es nicht mehr.  
  
Weshalb ist mein Gesicht so nass. Was sind das für Geräusche. Dieses Seufzen, dieses Schluchzen. Es scheint von so weit weg zu kommen. Und trotzdem hat es irgendetwas mit mir zu tun. Aber ich weiss nicht was und warum. Weiss nicht was es zu bedeuten hat.  
  
Die roten Scheibe. Sie schwankt. Pendelt unregelmässig vor meinem Gesicht hin und her. Und hin und her. Und immer hin und her. Irgendwer schreit. Niemand. Jemand. Alles ist so dunkel. Und das rote Licht. Ich will weg hier. Ich will fliegen. Will vergessen. Vergessen, woran ich mich erinnere. Immer. Jeden Tag. Tag und Nacht. Tagelang. Nächte durch.  
  
Die Scheibe ist auf einmal verschwunden. Dafür ist eine endlose rötliche Fläche über mir. Sie ist schön. Schön? Nichts ist schön. Ich bin schön. Ich bin schön. Ich bin nichts. Ich bin die Scheibe von vorhin. Ich bin rund ich bin schön! Ich fliege. Ich bin ein Vogel. Ich bin frei.  
  
Frei...! 


	7. Ohne Hoffnung

Ohne Hoffnung  
  
A/N: Dies ist ein weiterer Brief Amanhísiës an ihren Geliebten. Einen von denen, die sie schreibt, jedoch nie erreichen kann, dass sie die weisse Stadt verlassen... Tut mir leid, dass ich mir immer so viel Zeit lasse, aber ich bin noch mit anderen Schreibereien beschäftigt und um hier zu schreiben muss ich immer in einer ganz besonderen Stimmung sein.  
  
Du weisst genauso gut wie ich, dass es nicht wahr ist, wir wissen beide, dass es zuende ist. Ich lüge mir vor, es werde eine Zeit kommen in der wir wieder vereint sind. Ich lüge mir vor, wir könnten uns wiedersehen. Ich lüge mir vor, es gäbe noch etwas, worauf ich hoffen könnte. Aber wir beide wissen, das es nicht wahr ist.  
  
Und selbst wenn... Selbst wenn ich nach Düsterwald zurückkehren könnte, ich wäre nicht mehr dieselbe. Ich habe doch mit einem anderen Mann das Lager geteilt. Nicht willentlich, aber dennoch habe ich es getan. Ich weiss, dass du mir verzeihen würdest. So wie du mir alles vergäbest in deiner blinden Liebe. Aber du würdest uns beide betrügen. Denn wir wissen beide, dass es niemals mehr so sein könnte wie zuvor.  
  
Vielleicht ist es besser hier an einem fernen Ort zu sterben, als zu dir zurückzukehren und deiner Seele dennoch nicht mehr nahe zu sein. Ich würde mich selber betrügen, wenn ich mir vormachte, noch zu dir zu gehören. Nur in der Erinnerung haben wir eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Die Realität ist schnell an mir vorübergezogen. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass die Zeit schon längst vergangen ist.  
  
Ich weiss nicht, was mit mir geschehen ist. Bin ich zu lange unter Menschen gewesen um noch elbisch zu sein? Wo ich doch schon anfange genau wie sie den vergangenen Tagen nachzuweinen und über den Tod nachzudenken. Vielleicht ist es mein Schicksal, ein Leben lang Elbin gewesen zu sein und dann als Menschin zu sterben. Vielleicht. Vielleicht war auch alles nur ein Spiel und es bedeutet gar nicht so viel, wer man ist und was man ist. Vielleicht ist alles nur eine Lüge...  
  
Sag du mir, gibt es überhaupt noch etwas, für das es sich zu leben lohnt? Gibt es noch etwas, für das es sich zu hoffen lohnt? Da ist nichts. Alles, wofür ich meine Seele gegeben hätte, ist unerreichbar fern. Für immer. Du, mein Geliebter, wirst neues Glück finden. Glück, das ich dir mit meiner Wiederkehr nehmen würde. Und für dieses Glück, dein Glück, bin ich bereit zu sterben.  
  
Wenn es etwas gibt, das stark genug ist, den Tod zu überdauern, dann ist es meine Liebe zu dir. Aber du, du musst mich vergessen. Denn wir wissen beide, dass ich nicht zurückkommen werde. Nicht in diesem Leben. Und wenn es ein nächstes gibt, so werde ich mich auch dann von dir fernhalten. Damit du nicht noch einmal soviel Schmerz erleiden muss, meinetwegen.  
  
Viele Menschen sind in mein Leben getreten. Manche haben Spuren hinterlassen. Andere sind gegangen, wie sie gekommen sind. Aber so tief wie du, ist keiner in mein Herz eingedrungen. Und dort sitzt du noch immer. Das ist es, was mir wehtut. Das ich dich niemals mehr sehen werde.  
  
Es gibt viel, was ich dir noch hätte sagen wollen. Aber jetzt, wo ich alles für dich schreibe, fehlen mir die Worte. Es gibt keine Ratschläge, mit denen ich dir sagen will, was richtig und was falsch ist. Es liegt in deinem eigenen Empfinden. Es gibt nur eines: Du sollst mich vergessen, jedoch nie, wie sehr ich dich geliebt habe. Mach mich so unsterblich.  
  
Weine nicht, weil es vorbei ist. Lächle, weil es schön war. Ein schöner Traum. 


	8. Es wird Nacht für mich

Es wird Nach für mich  
  
A/N: Dies ist die Sicht von Amanhísiës Geliebten. Seine Gedanken in der Nacht in der die Elbin stirbt.  
  
Abend. Das Licht färbt sich rot während die Welt langsam dunkler wird. Und ich weiss, wenn die Sonne untergeht werde ich dich für immer verloren haben. Ich kann nichts tun. Die Welt ist im Wandel. Wir Elben sind nicht länger über die Menschen erhaben. Mehr noch, unterlegen und ausgeliefert sind wir ihnen. Jene von uns, die Arda nicht verlassen haben, haben ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterzeichnet.  
  
Du hast diese Welt geliebt, , und du wolltest dich nicht davon trennen. Das Flüstern der Bäume und das sanfte Plätschern des Wassers waren dir Grund genug um auf den Anblick Valinors zu verzichten. Wir haben alle deine Empfindungen geteilt und verstanden. Wir sind mit dir geblieben. Doch du hast vergessen, dass es hier auch Wesen gibt, die Glück zerstören.  
  
Ich träumte mit dir. Von einer Welt, wie sie es einmal war. Makellos und schön. So wie Eru sie für uns geschaffen hat. Wenn mein Kopf neben deinem in die Kissen sank, wenn der Schlaf uns einholte, noch während wir uns zärtliche Dinge ins Ohr flüsterten. Wenn draussen am Himmel die Sterne glitzerten, heller als Laternen, unser Licht in der Nacht. Hand in Hand gingen wir nebeneinander her, durch die Welt hinter unseren geschlossenen Augen. Dein warmer Atem streifte mein Gesicht, ein süsser Wind. Der Himmel war blau in der Nacht, wenn ich mit dir träumte. Hast du gesehen, wie es Winter geworden war. Schnee war gefallen und das Land war weiss. Aber unter der Bettdecke war unser Reich. Dort war es warm. Wenn draussen Stürme tobten hielt ich dich fest und wir träumten vom Sommer. Von einem weiteren Sommer mit dir. Wie wir über blühende Wiesen tobten und wie kleine Kinder balgten um im nächsten Augenblick eng umschlungen liegen zu blieben. Ich liebe dich! Wie der Mond den Himmel liebt und Eru seine Kinder. So heiss wie die Sonne ist meine Liebe zu dir. Und darum träumte ich mir dir. Nachts, wenn ich neben dir lag. Wenn meine Augen zufielen. Müde davon, deine Schönheit zu bestaunen. Ich tauchte ein in deine Gedanken, denn ich wusste, was du fühltest.  
  
Es hätte niemals ein Ende haben müssen. Bis zum Ende aller Zeiten hätte ich mit dir träumen gewollt. Solange bis Eru Ardas überdrüssig geworden wäre und sich von uns abgewandt hätte. Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren. Niemals. Aber das Schicksal spielt anders. Ich fühle es. Ich weiss es. Ein hartes Gericht hat über mich entschieden. Welchen Frevel habe ich begangen? Was kann so schrecklich sein, dass es so grausam gesühnt wird? Warum wirst du von mir weggeführt. Unser Weg trennt sich. Ich bin dankbar für all die Augenblicke, die ich mit dir verbringen durfte, wenn gleich ich gewünscht hatte, dich noch viele Stunden an meiner Seite wissen zu dürfen.  
  
Ich warte. Habe schon immer gewartet. Nichts als gewartet. Gewartet auf die Nacht. Die Nacht in der ich falle. Schwarz und rot. Die Nacht voll Blut. Voll Tränen. Schmerz und Erlösung ist einerlei. Wenn ich fühle, dass du von mir bist. Ich sehe die Sonne nicht mehr. Will sie nicht sehen. Wie sie mich verspottet. Die Nacht ist nah. Die Nacht ist schwarz. Die Nacht ist mein Freund. Mein Gefährte. Mein Erlöser. Mein Blut wir reinwaschen, was beschmutzt wurde. Wenn ich falle. Ohne Halt. Ohne Netz und doppelten Boden. Einfach nur fallen. In die Nacht. In der Nacht. Allein. Haltlos. Rastlos. Frei. 


End file.
